candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 November 2015
01:17 Hi cat 01:17 Lag 01:17 Hi cat 01:19 Hi 3lite 01:19 Ccs level now? 01:20 Hello? 01:20 <3litecandycrusher> 957 R 01:20 <3litecandycrusher> 289 DW 01:20 <3litecandycrusher> brb 01:20 -_- not those 2 levels 01:21 But 289 DW took me 2 tries only 01:21 Hello btd 01:21 o/ 01:21 Cat? Hello? 01:22 127 mobile and I forget dreamworld 01:22 126/127 mobile stink 01:22 Is it tye buffed 127? 01:22 ? 01:23 With UFO, conveyor, 15 wrapped, 2 s+c, 2 s*w? 01:23 s+w* 01:23 01:23 My video of that version of 127 01:23 KILL THAT LEVEL 01:24 ^ 01:24 ^ 01:25 Did yoy see it btd? 01:25 Not uet 01:25 Last move complete 01:25 yet* 01:25 If it had 1 fewer move I would not have completed it 01:26 XD 01:27 At least there are less moves 01:27 I hate new 127 01:27 More moves = more time for an attempt = more time wasted failing the level 01:27 SAME 01:27 I think they mistyped the configuration 01:28 They typed 127 instead of 1277 01:28 Like 1233 star scores 01:28 2 star= 900,000 3 stars=150,000 01:28 50 moves = 6+ minutes per attempt = 1/2 hour per attempt 01:28 1/2 hour per 5 lives* 01:29 6 minutes times 150 tries (at least) 01:29 equals 900 minutes 01:30 I think its config tupo by king 01:30 equals 01:30 xd 01:30 Do you play soda saga 01:30 yes 01:30 Level 01:30 70 something 01:31 Im done with all mobile version levels 01:31 In R 01:31 900 minutes equals 15 hours 01:31 15 hours plus 30 seconds from the one time I used extra moves... 01:31 ...it adds up to one math nerd 01:31 My level R=1295 DW=665 01:32 O.O 01:32 Soda=565 01:32 o.o .o.o.o 01:32 Why .o 01:32 I dunno 01:32 O . O . O . O . O 01:33 1277 is 127 mobile with 3 more wrapped orders 01:33 5 eyes O . O faves 01:33 face* 01:33 wow. 01:33 Rated VH 01:33 And cat is silent 01:33 WHERE THE HECK IS CAT?!?!? 01:33 And 3lite, and Wildones... 01:34 Do you play Geometry Dash? 01:34 3lite left 01:34 I hare geometry dash 01:34 (deskflip) 01:34 Wildones is just a bot camera 01:34 >:o 01:34 He records the happenings in chat 01:35 He rarely messages 01:35 IK but sometimes he talks 01:35 There was once he said kick a wiki boy 01:36 o.o 01:36 Then a wiki boy said no 01:36 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 November 2015 01:36 Who's a wiki boy? 01:36 A user 01:36 ok 01:37 We're the only two non-ranks on chat. 01:37 User:A Wiki Boy 01:37 No 01:37 O 01:37 ? 01:37 yes 01:38 But yeah about the non ranks thingy 01:38 Did you complete any mobile challenge 01:39 No 01:39 User:AWikiBoy521 01:39 Yeah thats the correct link 01:40 :) 01:41 Thread:268822#92 we sometimes leak contents here 01:41 Always* 01:42 I closereq'd it because too many off topics. 01:42 Like the green and red jelly 01:42 I think they git it from jelly saga 01:42 Got 01:42 I think I'll get going. 01:42 Bye 01:42 o/ 01:45 Cat???????? 09:55 hi 11:57 hi wildone 12:16 Cheeks I need you 12:16 hi flockky 12:16 check PM 12:18 Saw my pm cheek? 12:19 I not receive PM 12:21 check pm again 12:21 PM-ed 12:22 test 01:00 o/ 01:01 rude 12:16 check PM 12:18 Saw my pm cheek? 12:19 I not receive PM 12:21 check pm again 12:21 PM-ed 12:22 test 12:59 hi Michael 01:00 wrong timing I was going right now 01:00 o/ 01:01 rude 05:40 Hi there, Michael. 05:40 BTW 05:40 Why did yo wish that Wildonesbot was here when you see my chat ban log 05:42 Who told you that? 05:42 The logs 05:42 OK? 05:42 I trusted sponge -_- 05:42 HIS LOGS ARE UNNECESARRY 05:43 1 05:43 He is blocked 05:43 2 05:43 he did not record the entire chat -_- 05:45 Michael, the POOPIE of Wikia :D 05:45 o.o 05:46 o.o 05:48 Seriously... -_- 05:49 By the way, had Loykon said anything else except that thing about Michael? :/ 05:49 No. 05:49 Why am I being insulted? 05:49 If he will do it again, I will ban him. 05:49 I DON'T CARE! -_- 05:50 BAN HIM INFINITE NOW! 05:50 Michael, chill. 05:50 Still, Sin. 05:50 I have been here insulted as well and they banned the user when he has done that again :/ 05:50 JUST BAN LOYKON AT ONCE! 05:51 Who is the user 05:51 Lojp. 05:51 OMG 05:51 SOCKPUPPET 05:52 NO. 05:52 Loykon 05:52 Why did you say that 05:52 YAHOO! 05:52 I banned him, because he is really a sockpuppet -_- 05:52 Thanks 05:52 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 05:52 Hey No-Cap XD 05:53 Hey 3lite. 05:53 <3litecandycrusher> What do you mean I use no caps? :P 05:53 Is No-Cap a great nickname? 05:53 Well, Sometimes 05:53 <3litecandycrusher> i don't mind it lol 05:53 (rofl) 05:54 Remember User:(rofl)ing so hard ? 05:54 It was Magdalena. 05:54 -_- 05:54 <3litecandycrusher> hi Anak o/ 05:54 Anak? 05:54 Hi Anak. 05:55 <3litecandycrusher> guess what? 05:55 O_O 05:55 What? 05:55 <3litecandycrusher> they just c-bombed my PM -_- 05:55 o.o 05:55 WHO 05:55 o.o 05:55 <3litecandycrusher> and it was making fun of michael 05:55 O.O 05:55 O.O 05:55 O.O 05:55 -_- 05:55 What 05:55 did 05:55 it 05:55 Nice. -_- 05:55 say 05:55 it was making fun of me 05:55 What was it 05:56 <3litecandycrusher> just banned them 05:56 <3litecandycrusher> they said this: 05:56 Say it censored 05:56 <3litecandycrusher> "Michael, the **** of Wikia LOL XD " 05:56 -_- 05:56 NOT FUNNY. 05:56 THE C***!?! O.O 05:56 <3litecandycrusher> yeah :/ 05:57 <3litecandycrusher> they're banned now 05:57 <3litecandycrusher> for 3 months 05:57 You should ban the guy 05:57 Infinitely 05:57 He is a sockpuppet 05:57 <3litecandycrusher> of who? 05:57 I doubt it is a sockpuppet. 05:57 I don't know. 05:58 Probably Kool. 05:58 <3litecandycrusher> nah 05:58 <3litecandycrusher> i don't think it's a sockpuppet 05:58 I do NOT care. 05:58 But indefinite ban is abuse. 05:58 Matt, Let's not talk about socks. 05:58 <3litecandycrusher> Lojp got globally blocked? :D 05:59 <3litecandycrusher> why did you just use my real name >.< 05:59 Sorry 05:59 I was just checking your old blogs 05:59 <3litecandycrusher> oh, that one 05:59 <3litecandycrusher> yeah i'm gonna leave it like that haha 05:59 ok 06:01 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia is laughing because My neighbor's cat fell in the garbage (rofl) 06:01 He once bit me 06:01 <3litecandycrusher> (fail) 06:01 He deserves that :D 06:02 <3litecandycrusher> wait a minute, Jin Luo made an account here? :) 06:02 Huh? o.o 06:02 I have had to kick a dog once -_- 06:02 <3litecandycrusher> User:Jin Luo 06:02 It seems so :) 06:03 Thread:286414 06:03 <3litecandycrusher> how many lucky candies do y'all have? :/ 06:03 I don't know. 06:03 Zero. 06:03 None :( 06:03 And I almost had one -_- 06:03 <3litecandycrusher> i have one :/ 06:04 <3litecandycrusher> i came very close to earning a second one a few weeks back as well :/ 06:04 If you ask why -_- , ask that anonymous user why he had to insult Rose -_- 06:04 <3litecandycrusher> ah, that guy -_- 06:04 <3litecandycrusher> he got a lucky candy for that?! o.o 06:04 He would get it -_- 06:04 If he wasn't anonymous. 06:05 (It was an IP) 06:05 <3litecandycrusher> ah 06:05 <3litecandycrusher> is there a way to see a list of who has lucky candies? 06:05 Nope. 06:05 Prime & CC have most of them. 06:05 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 06:06 #Pabbie+ElsaForever (heart) 06:06 <3litecandycrusher> wow, i earned mine back in 2014 O_O 06:06 #Pabbie+ElsaForever (heart) 06:06 <3litecandycrusher> my lucky candy is, like, a year old! 06:06 #Pabbie+ElsaForever (heart) 06:06 Sorry for spam 06:07 hey guys 06:07 long time no see 06:08 because of IP block :( 06:08 ok 06:08 why do you oppose me as rollback 06:08 Just because I oppose cheekian 06:08 i think that is quite selfish to be honest 06:08 THAT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ROLLBACK 06:09 So why oppose 06:09 <3litecandycrusher> back 06:09 ... 06:09 <3litecandycrusher> oh hi emily o/ 06:09 hi 3lite 06:09 i have been gone for a long time 06:09 <3litecandycrusher> your IP was blocked? 06:09 yes :( 06:09 <3litecandycrusher> ah, that explains your dissaperance :/ 06:10 <3litecandycrusher> dissapearance* 06:10 only ip 06:10 not my username 06:10 why 06:10 apparently advertisement -_- 06:10 so someone had to connect with our router -_- 06:11 Well 06:11 Wait 06:11 <3litecandycrusher> oh 06:11 ? 06:11 We had a vandalizing ip from brazil... O.O 06:11 I am not from brazil 06:11 i am from ireland 06:11 and my ip says so as well 06:11 Then how do you have a portougese name 06:12 it is not portguese 06:12 <3litecandycrusher> it isn't Portugese... 06:12 it is irish 06:12 It doesnt look like it 06:12 it is from old irish 06:13 Well, I will beleive you 06:13 Darn it (fp) 06:14 BRB, dinner. 06:15 I have a few handy words for CCSW 06:15 Insvel = Insanely Hard level 06:15 Example: 06:15 thats weird :/ 06:16 323 is an Insvel!! 06:16 and 06:16 better would be say it is simply IH 06:16 No 06:16 CCSWians, Let's unite. 06:16 I hate to say it, but I find it weird as well :/ 06:17 For great CCSW 06:17 The vandals are on wikia 06:17 Our victory will defeat them 06:17 She will always win 06:17 And she will never die 06:17 Long Live CCSW! 06:17 Hey there people! o/ 06:17 Hey Cuboid! 06:18 Hey there Cuboid. 06:18 <3litecandycrusher> hey Cuboid o/ 06:18 I wish it was Christmas Eve :( 06:19 <3litecandycrusher> 50 something more days to Christmas... 06:19 I will turn... some years old that day. 06:20 53 days :D 06:20 <3litecandycrusher> guys? 06:20 Yes? 06:20 <3litecandycrusher> is 418 the first level in SS to have UFOs? 06:20 419. 06:20 No. 06:20 wait. 06:20 On the 53rd day till Christmas Our true loves gave to us: 06:20 Yes, 419. 06:20 Meeting friends at CCSW! 06:20 <3litecandycrusher> oh whoops 06:21 On the 52nd day till christmas our true loves gave to us 06:21 Whatever waits 06:21 Let's continue the song tommorow 06:22 Who else is born on Christmas Eve? 06:23 <3litecandycrusher> @Cuboid, my dad was! o.o 06:23 <3litecandycrusher> who wrote the strategy for level 555? 06:23 <3litecandycrusher> whoever did it is... 06:23 <3litecandycrusher> awesome! (rofl) 06:24 Huh? 06:24 I am born December 24, xxxx o.o 06:24 <3litecandycrusher> Level 555 06:24 <3litecandycrusher> read the strategy 06:24 <3litecandycrusher> it's actually quite funny! (rofl) 06:25 (rofl) 06:25 I agree! 06:25 <3litecandycrusher> "When the candy bombs are on conveyor belts they will move into magical tele porters. Isn't that so 80s?" 06:26 <3litecandycrusher> best line in there (rofl) 06:26 ^ 06:26 (rofl) 06:26 <3litecandycrusher> oh, i found who made it! 06:27 Who? :D 06:27 <3litecandycrusher> Primetime did! (rofl) 06:27 Primey! (rofl) 06:27 <3litecandycrusher> Level 555?diff=149413&oldid=149408 06:27 Even when he wasn't born in 1980s :S 06:28 <3litecandycrusher> i thought it would be some random guy, and not him! (rofl) 06:28 Same! (rofl) 06:29 <3litecandycrusher> ima play some CC now 06:30 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher is going to go check out 418 06:30 <3litecandycrusher> only level in SS that i don't have 3 stars on :/ 06:30 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait… the daily booster wheel 06:30 <3litecandycrusher> spin spin spin… yay a lollipop hammer 06:31 <3litecandycrusher> actually I'm gonna try for that 3rd star on 945 first 06:33 <3litecandycrusher> come on, give me something to work with 945! 06:34 <3litecandycrusher> darn, 1 jelly left :/ 06:37 <3litecandycrusher> there we go 06:38 <3litecandycrusher> time to try 852 06:38 <3litecandycrusher> start out with a color bomb... 06:38 <3litecandycrusher> use it on yellows... 06:38 <3litecandycrusher> and HOLY jesus my score! 06:38 <3litecandycrusher> EASy 275K! 06:38 <3litecandycrusher> EASY* 06:39 What level sucks more than 1081? -_- 06:40 <3litecandycrusher> 323! 06:41 <3litecandycrusher> oh come on… do i REALLY need to break out the lollipop hammers? 06:41 How many lollipop hammers do you have? 06:41 <3litecandycrusher> 5 06:41 <3litecandycrusher> and i have 4 single jellies 06:41 <3litecandycrusher> 2 moves left 06:41 <3litecandycrusher> and my score is 441K! o.o 06:42 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait… 3 jellies and 1 move left now... 06:42 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, it's hammer time! 06:43 <3litecandycrusher> done 06:43 <3litecandycrusher> 451,360! wow! 06:43 <3litecandycrusher> hmm… which one to do next... 06:44 <3litecandycrusher> 737! 06:44 <3litecandycrusher> wait... 06:44 Hm? 06:44 <3litecandycrusher> it's 6 colors?!?!? 06:44 <3litecandycrusher> i thought it was 5! 06:44 Huh? 06:44 <3litecandycrusher> didn't they nerf 737? 06:44 <3litecandycrusher> at one point? 06:45 <3litecandycrusher> actually, this is the nerfed version 06:45 There were only 25 moves instead of 35. 06:45 The icings were three-layered instead of two-layered. 06:45 The candy bombs only had 12 moves instead of 15. 06:45 There used to be a liquorice lock at the candy bomb on the bottom. 06:45 There used to be candies filled at the bottom of the conveyor belt. 06:45 The old difficulty was insanely hard. 06:47 <3litecandycrusher> there we go 06:47 <3litecandycrusher> got the 3rd star 06:47 <3litecandycrusher> 356,860 06:48 <3litecandycrusher> oh, 734 time! (i know it's hard to earn 3 stars on, but i'll try it) 06:48 <3litecandycrusher> oh wow, it started with a color bomb match! O_O 06:49 <3litecandycrusher> …which only got me 5K points (sigh) 06:49 <3litecandycrusher> GAME 06:49 <3litecandycrusher> Y U shuffle on me? 06:51 <3litecandycrusher> noooo i could've done it in one more move 06:51 <3litecandycrusher> hi Pureheart Catlover o/ 06:51 Try to get over 100 million on 252 :D 06:53 IMPOSSIBRU! 06:54 <3litecandycrusher> i got a color bomb on the last move!!! >:( 06:54 I have 113,847,100 points on 252. 06:55 (ignore that 3) 06:56 That's what I have sent him in PM. 06:56 <3litecandycrusher> me? 06:58 Yeah. 06:58 Try it :D 06:58 <3litecandycrusher> weird, i didn't get the PM :S 06:59 No, I meant Cuboid. 07:00 I sent cuboid I have that score above. 07:00 <3litecandycrusher> oh 07:00 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 07:00 Bye. 2015 11 03